


Upside Down

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Facebook: The Dark Lords Poison, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Soulmates, The Dark Lords Poison's Mini Story Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: That summer, her entire world turned upside down.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Lords Poison Facebook group's Oct 22nd Mini Story Challenge to use the quote "It’s a cruel summer" Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. This is just a drabble, will likely not be expanding it, so bewarned :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It's a cruel summer. 

_That's an understatement_, Hermione thought to herself. 

First, finding out that she was adopted and was actually the child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had been quite the shock. Then, to find out that Dumbledore had known all along but had kept it from her was quite the betrayal. Losing Harry and Ron as friends because of who she was born as had hurt as well…

But the real kicker? That was finding out that Voldemort – or Tom Riddle as his close followers still called him – was her soulmate.

Summer was supposed to be a time of fun and enjoyment. Having just graduated from Hogwarts, she had originally thought that her summer would be filled with adventures with both Harry and Ron before she joined the Order of the Phoenix officially.

Fate had other plans.

Instead, she was living in Malfoy Manor, getting to know her soul-bonded mate as she tried to cope with her entire world being turned upside down. 

"Hermione."

"Tom," she greeted nervously, her eyes flickering up at him as he entered the library. 

"I've been looking for you."

"Oh?"

"We have much to discuss, Hermione."

She supposed that they did, didn't they?


End file.
